


After Death

by LovestuckPrince



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovestuckPrince/pseuds/LovestuckPrince
Summary: "May we meet on a better occasion."The angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley died by fire and water, after a so-called betrayal of their kind. There was no warning, no secret switch - only death, and the abrupt end of their souls' existence. Or so they thought.Reborn as humans, Azira and Crowley have no memories of their past life, except glimpses in their dreams. When Crowley transfers schools and meets Azira, the two are drawn together.Aka, the highschool AU no one asked for.





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just,,, wanted to publish this so I wouldn't forget it and it wouldn't get lost in a sea of stories?? I'm struggling with writing these characters though, so updates may be slow! Feel free to give me tips! I'll probably only focus on updating this if enough people like this, or else I'll just let it simmer on the back burner. Like always, the first chapter is short, but I'm hoping to keep chapters 4000-6000 words after this. ^^; 
> 
> If there are any situations you want to see these two get into, comment and I'll consider adding it! I don't really have an end goal here.

Cold soaked into his feet with every step, water splashing around his ankles. The heavy sheet of rain falling above him pattered against his umbrella, sounding like a drum above his head. It wasn't enough to protect him completely, the heavy rains whipping water against his back, cars splashing it on his side as he walked down the streets towards his highschool. Already, water was dripping down the back of his neck, making him clench his teeth and shudder. 

Aziraphale suddenly regretted deciding not to get his drivers license as soon as he had turned sixteen. The cold and wet really wasn't worth it. He tucked his umbrella closer to his body, sighing and squinting as he tried to look through the rain. In just a few minutes he should be at school, and hopefully, he would dry off enough before his first-period class. 

His real concern was more on the books tucked into his backpack though. He had wrapped them in plastic before he left his house, hoping to protect the easily damaged pages from any harm. Despite knowing the measures taken to keep it safe, worry still curled in his chest. As his mother would say, his concern and love for his books rivaled his love for anything else. He fought the urge to stop and check on them, knowing opening his bag now wouldn't be able to help his books in the slightest - in fact, it would just cause more damage to them.

"Fucking rain," a voice cursed from behind Aziraphale, making him flinch slightly when he was suddenly drawn from his book-filled thoughts. Aziraphale turned a bit behind him, eyes wide, rain splashing him in his eyes as he changed directions. Behind him, a scowling teenager awaited. The first thing Aziraphale noticed was the large pair of black sunglasses on his face, hiding his eyes from view. The second thing he noticed was how soaked to the bone the other seemed. Finally, he noticed how the other wasn't looking at Aziraphale, not even noticing he was no longer alone in the bleak chilly street.

For some reason, something about the stranger seemed... familiar, in some way, yet Aziraphale was sure he had never seen him before in his life. Still, almost without thinking, Aziraphale slowed down, moving his umbrella to cover them both. It easily hid them both from the rain, and the other teenager startled a bit when there was suddenly no longer any water falling on his head. Finally, at last, the other turned to face him.

The two stood, no longer walking, a strange tension in the air as silence held for a few moments. "Aziraphale." The word was blurted, shattering the quiet. Somehow, Aziraphale was sure that the other had narrowed his eyes, even if he couldn't see him. "That's my name, I mean. Aziraphale, er, Casi." He attempted a smile. "Sorry for startling you. Just trying to do a good thing."

It seemed to push the other into motion at long last. Shifting, a grin spread across the face of the still unnamed teenager, who started walking again, Aziraphale hurrying to catch up. "A good thing?" The words were repeated back to Aziraphale. "My dear angel, I'm not the type of person you should be doing good things for."

"Everyone deserves good things." A frown tugged at Aziraphale's face, inwardly puzzling over the nickname he had been given. The warmth of the body next to his heavy in his mind. "Well, almost everyone. I mean... What's your name?" Aziraphale felt his face flush a bit at his rambling, aware he wasn't totally making sense even as the words left his mouth. The cold was really getting to his head, making him a bit of a jittering fool.

The other didn't seem bothered by his rambling, however, as he adjusted his glasses and peered at Aziraphale from the side. "Crowley," he introduced himself with a dramatic flourish of his hand. Aziraphale took a moment to examine Crowley more carefully. Other then the glasses, Crowley had dark hair and even darker clothes. In fact, he looked a bit... edgy, was it? Not the type of person Aziraphale normally spoke to. It was more similar to the people Crowley felt like avoiding, ducking his head and moving around them when he saw them in the school hallways. 

Aziraphale himself had pale, slightly wavy hair and dressed for comfort. He was also slightly chubby, though his schoolmates used much worse words then chubby to describe his weight. To make his point, Aziraphale felt as though he was the opposite of Crowley, and wasn't even sure why Crowley was bothering with him. Then again, Aziraphale was the one offering Crowley shelter under his umbrella, so maybe that was a good enough reason. Once they got to school, they would move their separate ways.

The feeling that Crowley was familiar welled up again, but stronger. Aziraphale felt what could almost be described as a pull towards him, and that thought, in particular, was... confusing, and concerning, to say the least. "What's got you out here all alone in the rain?" Crowley asked, and Aziraphale shifted as he noticed he had allowed the silence to drag on for a bit too long. He eyed Crowley in slight confusion.

"Well, I'm walking to school," Aziraphale pointed out, gesturing in front of the pair. "I normally do walk, the weather normally doesn't get this bad, and it's nice to enjoy the warmth with a good book." He cut himself off. He knew his books were good, better than good he was tempted to claim, but Crowley didn't really look like the type who was big on reading, or in just appreciating the value and rare and well-kept books in general. 

Crowley smiled again at the shorter male, lips quirking up at the edges in amusement. It can be presumed he's admiring the nerdiness of Aziraphale, it's fairly obvious in any case. "I normally drive," he explained, waving another dramatic hand, "but my cars getting repairs. A small accident with some fire. I suppose if you're out here doing all the good things, I'm out here doing all the bad ones." An accident with fire? Fire and cars didn't tend to go together very well if you ask Aziraphale, in fact, that seemed like a downright horrible combination. 

Crowley must have noticed the alarm on Aziraphale's face because his lips twitched more with amusement before relaxing. He peered upward at the umbrella protecting him from the hair, running fingers through wet hair, tiny droplets of water being expelled from his head at the smooth motion. "Have we met before?" he questioned suddenly.

Aziraphale's eyes widened a bit at the question, the exact one that was stuck in the back of his mind, that had been dismissed as impossible. Slowly, he shook his head no. "I don't believe so," he said, softly. "I don't think I could forget a face like yours, at any rate. You have a certain amount of... presence." That was one way to put it, 'presence.' 

Crowley didn't seem sure if he should be taking his so-called 'presence' as a compliment or an insult but seemed to settle on just dismissing it for now at any rate. "Are you sure? You feel familiar," he claimed, leaning closer to Aziraphale. Though he couldn't see Crowley's eyes, hidden behind the sunglasses as they were, Aziraphale had the feeling that he was narrowing his eyes at him. Again, the air felt charged with something for a brief moment. 

This time, it didn't last as long. "It seems we're here," Aziraphale said, breaking his gaze away. In front of the two was a large, tall brick building. Another two steps brought them out of the rain, pillars holding up a roof over the area in front of the door. Glass doors showed the inside of the school, long hallways stretching outwards, the front office visible. It was covered in what looked like cherry, happy stickers proclaiming help and good health. Plants stood by each side of the door, and Crowley gave them a hard stare as the two stood there for a moment. 

There was a sharp snap as the umbrella was moved downward, snapping shut. Aziraphale shook it once, sending more water flying everywhere, hand curled into a fist around the handle of the umbrella. "It seems so," Crowley said, sighing and squaring his shoulders. He clasped a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. Squeezed. "I'll see you around angel," Crowley claimed, before moving forward to vanish into the school.

Aziraphale stayed in his spot for a long moment, staring forward where Crowley had vanished. I do hope so, he thought to himself. I really do hope so. 

For some strange, unknown reason, Aziraphale was rather certain he wished to see Crowley again.


End file.
